Baromon
Baromon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. He is referred to as Baronmon by Bandai of America. He is named after Barong, the King of Spirits in Bali mythology. He is said to be the last of his old generation, and is made a patron saint of ruins (or databases) within Buddhist temples or jungles that wield lost technology. The third eye that exist on his forehead has the power to allow him to foresee into the future. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Baromon was one of the Digimon at VP Labs when Takato Matsuki and Kai ventured there to rescue Minami. He and his followers, Sepikmon, Pipismon and Ponchomon, held Minami hostage in order to force her father to reveal the location of the vaccine program he had created for his V-Pets. Seasarmon and Growlmon arrived on the scene; Baromon was able to hold them back with missiles from his chest but as he battled Seasarmon, Growlmon blindsided him and destroyed him with a Dragon Slash attack. Digimon Frontier A historian of sorts for the Digital World, Baromon approached the DigiDestined after they defeated Cherubimon to warn them of the impending resurrection of Lucemon. His initial methods did not invoke trust from them as he barred their way with his Meteor Dance to make them listen to what he had to say. When they Spirit Evolved to attack him, he revealed his true intent and took them to a tunnel, where the recorded history of the Digital World played out before them. Baromon narrated the spectacle; he revealed Lucemon's involvement in the corruption of Cherubimon and his plan to rebirth himself. When Lucemon’s newest servants, the Royal Knights, attacked, even the most powerful digivolutions of the kids could not defeat them. Baromon stepped forth and called down his Meteor Dance, but the combined power of the Royal Knights easily shattered his attack and destroyed Baromon, who was protecting the children from them. Digimon Data Squad A Baromon is the mayor of the Holy Capital. He and some Piximon welcome Marcus Daimon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Lalamon into the Holy Capital only for them to be bound by the Pumpkinmon since he thinks they were involved with what Akihiro Kurata did to the Digimon. When in the stadium, he unleashed Cerberusmon until he decided to spare them after discovering Marcus' connections with Spencer. After a Ninjamon was spying on Kurata's group and revealed to what he's planning to Baromon, he held an assembly for their plans to stop him. During the Gizumon invasion, he destroyed one of the Gizmon. When the Holy Capital was brought to the Real World, Baromon is killed by a Gizumon-XT. Digimon Digital Card Battle Called Baronmon, he is the 2nd Armor Digivolution you can obtain for Patamon, using the Digi-Egg of Courage. He is a Red Card. He is also the 2nd opponent in Pyramid City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 Baronmon plays an important role as helping you find the crest to travel underwater. When Sepikmon loses his mask, he gives you information about where the mask is. He also can rename your Digimon, which can be done after he moves into Sepikmon's "Hut" which is in the South Sector, at Tranquil Swamp near Bios Swamp. He is also a random enemy in Asuka Server Protocol Ruins, when you can access South Sector. If you talk to him before going to Sepikmon he says he can tell the future and that "There are pigs everywhere!". Foreshadowing Vemmon turning everyone into Oinkmon. Attacks * Meteor Dance: Dances to summon meteors that fall upon his enemies. * Scarlet Hair: Makes his hair shine in order to achieve immunity to confusion and sleep (Status Error). * Pyrokinesis: Creates a vertical wave of lava that hits anything in its path. * Storming Knives: Launches seven daggers made of gold with rubies from his torso. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Armor Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Demon Man Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon